


Expression of love

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell someone you love them without words? This is Loki's dilemma. Loki and Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression of love

This fiction is a little odd one, fluffy, magical and with a somewhat fairy tale feeling to it. I don’t own the characters sadly. As always Sigyn is my own interpretation of her. I have dyslexia; this has gone through a spell checker, so go nicely on my spelling and grammar.

Expression of love.

Loki wasn’t a god who usually panicked but at this moment he defiantly felt more than just a little concerned. He had risen that morning as was normal, done all of the things he habitually did and then when he had tried to talk to a serving girl about breakfast the god had found that not a word came from his mouth. Loki knew he didn’t have a cold so that could not be the reason for his loss of voice and besides which a cold did not make cause you to not be able talk at all. The blue eyed immortal had not performed any mischief for some time as he was just getting use to being free once more, so as far as Loki could tell there was absolutely no reason for anyone to have cursed him into silence.

Hastily Loki made his way through the corridors of the castle to the throne room; once inside the room he quickly crossed the room to the side of Thor and Odin, as the pair looked at him they could instantly tell something was the matter with the other immortal. “What is it Loki?” The blonde thunder god enquired softly but with concern.

The god of mischief opened his mouth tried to talk but once again nothing came, Thor and Odin both raised their brows at Loki. The dark haired immortal tried again but once more nothing which caused the thunder god and the king of the gods to both have looks of confusion and concern on their faces. The king of the gods quickly placed a hand onto the shoulder of the dark haired god and a look of concentration settled onto his face. Then the single eye of the king of the god’s widened with shock and met the blue eyes of the god of mischief. “Oh my...This is going to be a problem.”

“Father?” Thor asked his confusion evident.

“Loki’s own magic has turned on him forcing him into silence. It would appear that your brother is truly in love, he must have lied about that to the one in his heart to their face. There is only one remedy for such a thing you have to tell the truth Loki.”

Now even more confused the blonde thunder god asked Odin. “Forgive me father but if Loki is silenced how does he tell the truth.”

“You once told me that on Midgard there is a saying that actions speak louder than words that are the case here, until Loki convinces this person he loves them with his actions he won’t be able to say a word. Most normal magical spells require words so they won’t work; he’ll be able to use magical weapons because they already contain magic and the non verbal spells, that is if his magic will let him do so at all, I have a feeling it will not.” With this now explained to Thor Odin turned his gaze back to Loki addressing him with absolute seriousness. “You have to go to the person you lied to Loki and you are going to have to try to show them the truth that lies within your heart. Be warned however after all this you will never be able to lie to that person, they will hold a love equal to your own and in return for your truth the one who truly loves you will be always yours Loki. Do you understand?”

The dark haired immortal gave a single nod and Odin squeezed the shoulder he held. “I know for you the truth is not an easy thing to express Loki but this once you have to give it or you will never be free or know what the one you love so truly feels for you in return.”

Loki gave the older immortal another nod, before shrugging the hand on his shoulder off and leaving the room in silence. Thor went to follow the other god from the room but Odin prevented him. “No Thor...Loki must do this alone, it is his truth to tell and he must find his own way to express it to the one it is meant for.” Thor gave his father a nod of understanding however he couldn’t help but wonder how after all of these years Loki was going too finally confess to his wife that he loved her while unable to talk. 

The goddess of faithfulness meanwhile was reading a book sitting on a window seat in her rooms completely unaware of what had occurred or that her husband was coming to see her full of determination to sort out the mess he was in because of his own fears about love.

As Loki opened the door to his wife’s main rooms he froze, his brown haired brown eyed wife was deeply engrossed in her book. The god of mischief had to admit at she made a beautiful picture framed by the window, this wasn’t the first time that the dark haired god had been struck by the attractiveness of his wife. As always nerves followed the revelation of how stunning his wife Sigyn really was and Loki hesitated in the door way suddenly feeling unsure how he was going to approach this very strange situation.

Slowly the goddess became aware that someone else was in the room, she looked across towards the door and smiled warmly at her husband. “Loki.” She said softly that single word filled with nothing but pleasure.

Loki returned her smile, as always he was both pleased and shocked that his lovely wife could be so obviously glad to see him. Quickly the dark haired immortal crossed the room to where his wife was sitting and then sat down beside her. Sigyn looked at her husband she could tell from his demeanour that something was very wrong, she waited for Loki to begin explaining to her what was had happened this time. The silence stretched and the goddess raised one brow inquisitively at her husband, who opened his mouth tried to say something and nothing came out. Sigyn shook her head at him and with mirth dancing in her eyes spoke. “You’ve been silenced. So you annoyed someone again with your mischief I take it?”

Loki shook his head at her, the goddess frowned slightly. “So you didn’t aggravate someone. But you are silenced?”

This was met with a nod and then she thought for a moment before asking curiously. “Does this have something to do with me?”

Another nod followed this question. “Did someone else do this to you?” Loki shook his head and the goddess of faithfulness frowned with confusion. “You did this to yourself?” 

She watched his hand gestures closely as he made strange airy movements that took her a moment to try and translate. “Kind of?” Sigyn guessed, Loki nodded again and the goddess spoke once more. “So you’re silenced it has something to do with me and you kind of did it to yourself. You sure do know how to get yourself in a mess don’t you? So I guess the next logical question is, can whatever has happened to you be broken Loki?”

This brought another nod from the god of mischief who started to gently stroke her cheek; Sigyn leant into the hand unconsciously and looked into the blue eyes of her husband. “You are being suddenly affectionate.” As she said this the goddess noticed shame enter his gaze, he was trying to convey something and suddenly Sigyn realised what it was, regret. Deciding not to make Loki feel any sadder than he obviously did at the moment the lady allowed herself to relax and lean into the soothing motion of his hand on her cheek, she let out a contented sigh before speaking to her husband. “That feels very nice.”

Loki found that being silenced at this moment was not a bad thing it was allowing him time to watch his wife’s reactions to him in a way he had never done before, he had to admit it was enchanting to watch her expression relax and feel Sigyn lean into him without any fear or reservation. Slowly the god of mischief lowered the hand from her cheek, carefully he brought one arm round his wife and pulled her in against him. Loki smiled as Sigyn didn’t resist, instead she allowed herself to be cushioned gently against the chest of her husband. Leisurely the blue eyed immortal wrapped both his arms round her holding his wife close to him. As he held her close Loki felt a warmth filing him, it was spreading, the god of mischief could feel himself relaxing and a feeling of contentment starting to bloom in him.  
“Loki you’ve never done this before but it feels so very right.”

The god of mischief nods against her head. “I’m glad you agree. However you did not come here to hold me, you came here to see me so that I could help you out of your enchantment and this isn’t going to get you any were.” As she spoke the goddess tried to move away but instead of letting her go Loki held Sigyn slightly tighter. “You don’t want to let go?”

This question elicited a shake of the head from the god. “But you need my help.” Loki gave a nod; slowly Sigyn looks up at her husband to find his pricing blue eyes watching her closely they were gentle and there was a loving expression on Loki’s face which the goddess was not use to seeing. “I wonder what it is I can do to help you.” The goddess pondered continuing to look up at her husband. “I’ve always wanted to spend time like this with you. It’s tempting not to help just so I get to spend some more time with you like this but that would be unfair to you.”

Carefully the goddess put her own arms round Loki, who let out a silent sigh of contentment that he wished his wife, could hear. Sigyn sat quietly in her husband’s arms thinking about what she could possibly do for Loki in order to be able help him get his voice back. After some time the brown haired immortal lady let out a sigh of her own, it was at this point that the god of mischief decided he had to try something to help her understand better what he was trying very badly to tell her. Odin had said it would take actions so taking his advice Loki gently he tilted the chin of his wife up and kissed her. The brown eyes of the goddess opened wide with surprise, the lady slowly kisses her husband back, soon her hands came up and are curled into the dark hair of her husband. Eventually the two immortals pull apart both breathing hard, blue eyes meet brown and the two smiled at each other. “That was...” Sigyn doesn’t finish the sentence, instead she moves in quickly she kisses Loki again, who leans down into the kiss and carefully pulls his wife closer to him wanting her as close to him as was possible.

Slowly they move apart from this second kiss, the goddess of faithfulness once more looks up into her husband’s bright blue eyes. “I take it the kissing has something to do with the silence.” Loki gives a quick nod to his wife in answer to this question and Sigyn lets out a deep sigh. “I see, so kissing me has nothing to do with you in fact actually wanting to kiss me.” Hastily the god shakes his head. “Wait...are you trying to tell me that you actually like kissing me Loki?” He nods at her with enthusiasm and gives her a gentle cast kiss on her cheek. 

Sigyn raises one eyebrow at her husband and his actions. “That leaves me wondering why it’s taken you this long to kiss me then.” Not needing to be told twice Loki kissed his wife on the lips again, not letting go of her mouth again until they were both breathless once more. With a smile for the blue eyed immortal the goddess leant against him again allowing her husband just to hold her close, soon an air of complete contentment hung over the pair, the god and the goddess allowed themselves to just simply relax together.

Silence rained for a long time, eventually Sigyn let out a deep sigh of contentment, she felt very warm and couldn’t seem to stop herself from falling asleep against her husband. Loki noticed that his wife had fallen asleep against him the god of mischief smiled down with a deep sense of joy and contentment at the sight of sleeping goddess in his arms. The dark haired immortal slowly leant back against the seat cradling his wife too him making sure that Sigyn was cushioned against him fully as she slept. Loki eventually joined his wife in sleep and the two immortals slept together wound round each other and from the smiles on their faces they were happy to be in each other’s arms.

It was the god of mischief who woke first, his eyes settled on the face of his wife and he smiled at her and simply waited quietly for her to wake once more. It was a short while before Sigyn stirred, slowly her dark eyes opened she turned her face up towards Loki, her eyes were thoughtful as she looked at Loki and when she spoke there was a slight edge of pain to her voice. “So I suppose once you are cured you will go back to leaving me alone again?”

Quickly the god of mischief shook his head, he took one of her hands in hers Loki kissed the back of it gently and then placed it to his chest over his heart. Sigyn flushed slightly but laid her hand flat on his chest feeling his heart beating beneath her fingers, this caused a smile to grace the face of the goddess. “Feeling your heart beat like this makes me feel so peaceful.” Loki smiled down at her, he bowed his head with agreement to this statement and placed his hand to her chest were her heart was. 

After a few moments of just sitting feeling each other’s heart beat they both slowly dropped their hands. “I really do want to help you, I know what it has to do with me and the kiss...Maybe I should kiss you in return again it might help.”

Before Loki could do anything Sigyn leant up and kissed him gently once more. The blue eyed god held his wife kissing her back with all his heart, the goddess in return was getting lost in their kiss. Eventually and reluctantly the two immortals drew apart their eyes met Loki tried to talk but still nothing came out and then he let out a deep voiceless sigh. Sigyn let out a small laugh and then spoke to her husband. “I’m sorry I thought that might have worked this time. Hmm I wonder what else it could be...”

Sigyn sat quietly in the arms of her husband thinking quietly about what it could possibly be that was needed to help her husband’s voice to return. “Let me see...what else...is it something I need to understand?” Loki nodded quickly to answer this question.

“Something I need to understand...About us I assume.” The god gave his wife another nod. “Hmm...you want to spend more time with me you’ve made that clear. Is it more than that?” Yet another nod came from the goddess’s husband. “I see.” Silence came over the goddess again and Loki could see her dark eyes were lost in thought again, he willed her to work the puzzle out, he could see her mentally shifting through all the information she had and fitting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Then suddenly Loki watched the light dawn in her eyes as Sigyn thought that she had worked out what had truly happened to him. “Wait...I think I might...Are you trying to tell me that you love me...But that’s not...”Loki quickly covers her mouth with his own kissing her deeply and then slowly they pulled apart from this brief but passionate kiss.

“Sigyn...I love you with all my heart.” The dark haired god said softly, he took a deep relived breath that he could talk and then spoke to her again. “I lied to you, I love you truly, and my own magic turned on me and forced me into silence until I could demonstrate to you how much I really loved you. I was so afraid that loving you would weaken me but I was wrong loving you makes me so much stronger than I ever realised.”

The goddess looked up into the eyes of her husband, her dark eyes were filled with joy and wonder at his words. “Loki, I can tell that you truly mean that. You love me.”

“Yes, true love.”

With a smile of her own Sigyn spoke to Loki. “I love you truly to.”

The god of mischief let out a deep sigh of relief before he told her. “Odin told me I will never be able to lie to you, in return for this you will be mine forever because our love binds us together now and always.”

“Yes, our love will always bind us, my true love to your true love.”

Loki knew that this was something important, so too did Sigyn, they could both feel the sudden power around them. Quickly the two moved apart so that they were face to face, slowly the two put their hands together their fingers between each others, their eyes locked and they spoke together. “My heart is yours. Our souls are one and our true love binds us as one.” A large shift in the power occurred around them as they spoke, suddenly threads of their magic quickly bound round their joined hands, merging their magic as one and the two immortals smiled at each other. “We are soul mates together always and forever.” They say finally together.

As the magical bonds vanish Loki does not release her hands, instead he draws his wife back towards him; slowly he allows his hands to slip from hers and the god of mischief wrapped his arms round the dark haired goddess. In return Sigyn once more put her arms round him, the blue eyed immortal smiles down at the top of his wife’s dark haired head. “Finally I have what I always needed.” He says to her very softly.

“Oh what was it that you always needed my love?” She asks him extremely curious.

“You my love, I needed you.” Loki told her simply but with absolute truth.

With another smile for her husband the goddess cuddles closer to him. “I think I can defiantly get use to you behaving like this with me from now on my love.”  


“Oh do not worry my wife I shall, there will be no relapses on my part in my behaviour towards you this I can faithful promise you.” Many many years later Sigyn would look back on the day which had brought her and her now much reformed husband together so completely and she would smile to herself. The reason for this smile was because for once in his whole existence Loki had kept his word from that time and now the dark haired god never broke any promise which he made to her.


End file.
